In his not-favourite-decade
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: A Captain Canary Halloween fic set in the 80s. Fluffy and corny.


**Disclaimer: I do not own LOT or any of the characters.**

* * *

Leonard twirls his cold gun in his left hand, with his right hand on the table, tapping away a rhythm with his Alexa ring, just the way that drives Sara mad. "It's still not too late to go with my plan."

Sara rolls her eyes, sitting at the table and studying the map of the mansion they will be infiltrating tonight, forcing herself to seem unaffected by his intentional distraction. "I thought you liked messing with history?"

Leonard deadpans. "It's not history, Sara. It's the 80s. I remember the 80s. Not my favorite decade."

Sara rolls her eyes again. These are the only times when their age difference becomes apparent, and it's actually amusing to visit an era that he has lived through as a kid but she hasn't. "Quit whining. It's Halloween. It'll be fun."

Leonard's definition of fun is plenty of strippers, and a good old bar fight. He knows they'll get to the fight part inevitably like they always do, but everything else about this mission is a nightmare. He glares at Sara. "Yes, it'll be so much fun, with the never ending Madonna songs, cheap booze and idiots dressed in stupid costumes."

Ray enters the room just then, wearing an ugly orange sweater that is begging to be on the receiving end of Mick's flamethrower, and a pair of faded grey trousers that have no business existing either. Leonard rests his case.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Ray asks him anxiously.

"I am." Leonard answers calmly. He's going as himself, and if Ray tries to convince him otherwise, he's going to dress that bumbling idiot in a Superman costume with a neon red underwear.

Ray's panic doubles. "What? No! That's not the costume we agreed on! You agreed to be the Kirk to my Spock." To emphasize his point, he holds up a brunette wig.

For the sake of his own sanity, Leonard ignores it and focuses on Ray instead. "That's who you're supposed to be? You can design a super powered robot suit but not a silly Halloween costume?"

"Gideon designed it," Ray defends. "Now come on we'll be late."

"Pass," Leonard answers nonchalantly.

"You can't pass on Kirk! He's awesome!"

"You're right," Leonard says, then smirks. "Pass."

Ray turns to the other person in the room with puppy dog eyes. "Sara?"

Sara shrugs. "Kirk is supposed to be a dude, right ?"

"I thought you were all about breaking gender stereotypes," Ray points out.

"I- damn it," Sara curses under her breath. She's growing soft on Ray now, she can't shut him down with just a no anymore. Instead, she says, "I can't, I'm sorry. I already promised Leonard we'd go as a couple."

Leonard looks up in surprise. "You did?"

Sara glares at him, as a warning to play along, or else.

Ray deflates for a moment, before he smiles. "Oh. That's fine, I get it. It's your first Halloween together. What are you guys going as?"

"Han Solo and Leia," Leonard says at the same time as Sara says, "Bonnie and Clyde."

"Okay. I guess I should give you guys space to work that out. Hurry up, we'll be late." With that, Ray takes his leave, like an extra at the end of a drama scene.

Sara turns to her boyfriend and crosses her arms over her chest. "Star Wars? Really? Are you taking after the nerd twins now?"

Leonard smirks. "Have you seen that bikini?"

Sara grins back. "Yes. And she looks great in it."

"Then it's settled."

"Oh no," she answers with a smile, patting him on the shoulder. "We're going as Bonnie and Clyde. Now come on."

"This wig is itchy," Mick complains, dressed as Captain Kirk. Or what is supposed to be a Captain Kirk costume at least.

On the plus side, there are many people with more ridiculous costumes than them. Wait, that might actually be a negative.

"It's still not too late to go with my plan," Leonard repeats. "It's basic kidnapping. Even we can't mess it up. We walk through that door, fire our weapons at a few objects in the room, tell everyone to calm down and don't move, grab little Lord Voldemort and get out of here."

"Except, there are innocent people in the room who might get hurt," Rip condescends over the intercom. "You will go with the plan. Blend in, get him alone, then confront him."

"It really upsets me that even in the future intercoms don't have a mute button," Leonard comments, before taking his ear-piece off, like he always does.

"Can we get this done already?" Mick grumbles, pulling at his hair again. "This wig is itchy."

"Right. Blend in," Sara mumbles, and takes in a deep breathe, knowing she has to be the leader in this mission involving two extremely reluctant ex-cons and one overly enthusiastic superhero. "Maybe we should dance?"

"I can't pick up chicks dressed like this," Mick complains. Ray pouts.

Leonard sighs. Now that he no longer has Rip yelling at him, it's the music's turn to drive him insane. If he doesn't end up freezing the sound system first, that is. Add to that the bunch of giggling teenagers, and his super annoying teammates, and the ten times he has been asked who he's dressed as. If there ever was a candy hiding a razor, he'd like one now please.

Before he can completely ruin his mood, Sara takes his hand in a rare moment of public display of affection. "Come on, Bonnie," she teases, dragging him to the dance floor.

He's not much of a dancer, and he hates this song, but thanks to Sara's hands on his waist and his shoulder, gently rubbing circles, he can just about bear it. His frown slowly turns into a poker face, which is the closest to a smile that he can manage. But the tension disappears from his shoulders, and Sara takes it as her cue to talk.

"Why do you hate Halloween so much?"

"I don't," he answers a little too quickly. When she stares at him pointedly without relenting, he elaborates. "We travel through time and dress up in era costumes. Our lives are practically a never ending Halloween parade. I don't hate it."

"But you hate Halloween."

"I don't," he repeats stubbornly.

"Really?" She challenges, tilting her head to the side. "Then how were you spending Halloween in 1987?"

"I was home, babysitting Lisa," he answers calmly.

"Didn't take her trick or treat-ing?"

He chuckles. "She was barely two."

"So no dressing up or partying for you then," she concludes.

"Well, dad had a poker party in our home. Ended with a lot of yelling and broken bottles. I had to wash wine off the walls. Fun times," he mumbles sarcastically.

"Did you ever have fun?" Sara wonders out loud, and coming from her, it's not pity, it's genuine concern.

It makes him smile, at last. He used to think some people are born to be in pain, forever, and they're two such people, but together, they've cancelled out that fate for each other. "I am having fun now."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, it shows."

"I hate the 80s. I hate this party. I hate this stupid mission," he tells her honestly, pulling her a little closer to him so she can feel his heart beating a steady rhythm. "But I'm enjoying the company."

Sara smiles, knowing that's his way of saying I love you without actually saying it. "How about we get the job done and get out of here then?"

"We have a slight problem," Ray mumbles through her earpiece. "I don't think we're supposed to have actual vampires in this party, are we?"

"What do you mean actual vampires?" Leonard drawls, overhearing the conversation. "Pale, white, glow-in-the-sun?"

"No, pale, white, fangs, currently sucking on Mick's blood."

It's a hasty rush to where Ray and Mick are. It's an insanely weird battle that involves simply punching and knocking out the "vampires" that turn out to be kids on a new drug, slipped into their drinks by the person they were supposed to confront, who has escaped by now.

So that's another botched mission, and probably another mockery of history.

Mick promptly takes his wig off, and Leonard is the first one out the door. "We should have gone with my plan," he complains.

"We fought vampires! That's some Buffy level stuff right there!" Ray says excitedly.

Sara excuses herself to make one last stop before she returns to the Waverider.

It's a gloomy atmosphere outside the Snart household- no carved pumpkins, no decorations, no trace of festivity. She rings the bell and hears a voice inside yelling, "Better not be one of those trick-or-treat-ers!"

The person who opens the door is a very scrawny teen, looking really afraid. It breaks her heart, but she smiles at him. "You don't know me. Not yet anyway. But I thought I should do something for you on Halloween. Here you go. Happy Halloween." She extends her hand to offer him a candy bar, and he hesitates for a few moments before he takes it, with a hint of a smile.

"Funny story," Leonard begins when Sara walks into their room. "I have this memory of a blonde bombshell offering me my favorite candy on Halloween."

Sara doesn't say anything. She simply crawls into the bed next to Leonard.

He takes out his wallet and pulls something out of it.

"What? Are you giving me money to go shopping?" Sara jokes.

Instead of answering, Leonard slips the thing between her fingers.

It takes her a minute to realize it's a candy wrapper- the very same kind that she gave him tonight. "You kept this?" she asks, surprised.

Leonard shrugs. "It's one of the rare times when a stranger was kind to me. It had an impact. When I grew up, I started offering gum to kids."

Sara doesn't say anything. She simply puts her arms around him. He closes his eyes and sighs contently. Halloween is still not his favorite holiday, but he sure is looking forward to spending it with her again.

* * *

 **A/N: Also cross posted with my tumblr. Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
